


Fires of Mustafar

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Battle of Mustafar, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Burn injuries, Burns, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Dismemberment, F/F, Family Feels, Female Anakin Skywalker, Female Friendship, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fire, Gen, Genderbending, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Mustafar (Star Wars), Mutilation, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Pain, Screaming, Tears, The Dark Side of the Force, burn victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Balance was shattered. And now Kenobi must make the most difficult choice of her life, kill her old friend or let her destroy everything they fought for.





	Fires of Mustafar

**Author's Note:**

> This is a genderbent Obi-Wan and genderbent Anakin version of the iconic immolation scene from Revenge of the Sith, enjoy!
> 
> Genderbent Anakin is named Anira in this story.

Obi-Wan leapt back off the platform as soon as Anira swung her saber at her legs, the older Jedi landed on the rocky slope and stepped back a little so her position was slightly elevated.

Kenobi held her arms out and panted, her dirty blonde hair sticking to her forehead slightly, her robes were singed and burned slightly from the excessive heat and lava flying around.

"It's over, Anira! I have the high ground!" Obi-Wan shouted, her chest heaving slightly from exhaustion.

"You underestimate my power!" Anira yelled back, her long brown hair waving in the wind slightly, her cybernetic hand tightened around her Lightsaber, her teeth gritting against one another beneath her lips.

"Don't try it!"

Skywalker screamed angrily and leapt through the air, barely feeling as her arm and legs were severed from her body until she landed on the dirt, rolling close to the riverbank. She groaned quietly in pain, her cybernetic hand grabbing at the rocks as she tried desperately to pull herself away from the lava.

Obi-Wan reached out slightly, preparing to stumble down the hill to help her old student, her mind suddenly snapping back to reality and she only shook her head. Obi-Wan deactivated her Lightsaber and her face hardened into a mask of pure pain and sorrow as she began yelling, trying to desperately get it through Anira's head.

"You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!" The tears finally fell from her blue eyes as Obi-Wan turned and picked up Anira's fallen Lightsaber, the metal of the hilt was scorching hot but she barely seemed to care.

She turned back to her old pupil one last time, hearing a sentence she never wanted to hear from the younger woman. A sentence that pierced her heart and shattered it...

"I HATE YOU!" The mutilated body of Anira fell to the ground as her remaining arm grew tired, her golden eyes staring up at Obi-Wan with pure hatred and anger. How dare she leave her to die here?!?!

"You were my sister, Anira... I loved you." Obi-Wan watched as her former pupil's expression seemed to flash with regret for a fleeting moment before she slipped one last time, the stumps of her legs catching fire immediately as the younger woman let out a blood-curdling scream of pain.

_Don't just stand there! HELP HER!_

_She's dying because of you!_

_HELP HER BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!_

Obi-Wan turned away and ascended the rocky slope as Anira's screams of pain got louder and louder, the scorching hot lava burning away everything, including her hair.

Anira felt herself bleed, melted blood running from her charred and burned flesh to the rocky slope she laid upon, she coughed up a few drops of blood, looking up as Padmé's ship ascended into the atmosphere.

Leaving her to die...


End file.
